mucfandomcom-20200215-history
Harlan Fontaine
Dr. Harlan F. van Fontaine Jr. is a central character and one of the main antagonists in L.A. Noire. He is a maniacal psychiatrist who is featured several times on the front page story of the Los Angeles Inquisitor. Throughout the game's events, the majority of his appearances are in newspaper flashbacks. Biography Much of Fontaine's past is unknown, though his accent and French names suggests he is from the southern United States, specifically Louisiana. Fontaine majored in psychology and medicine, establishing himself as a well renowned clinical psychiatrist in Los Angeles. Fontaine specialised in cognitive and abnormal psychotherapy. He furthered his career and reputation as a college professor and by providing his professional services to high profile celebrities of LA, as well as war veterans and some older students. Events of L.A. Noire After teaching a psychology lecture, Fontaine met former Marine and medical student Courtney Shelton who expressed a strong interest in psychology - particularly to help treat Post Traumatic Stress Disorder patients. Fontaine agreed to provide therapy for Shelton's friend Ira Hogeboom in exchange for Shelton taking a part-time job at one of Fontaine's clinics. Over time, Shelton and Fontaine developed a mentor-student relationship, with Shelton loyally following and trusting Harlan. While treating Ira Hogeboom, Fontaine was unable to fully relieve him of his trauma, but was able to keep him susceptible to manipulation through morphine and hypnotherapy - something Fontaine would later exploit. Shelton eventually turned to Fontaine in a moment of crisis, confiding in him his involvement in the SS Coolidge robbery and information regarding the stolen surplus morphine distribution with the Cohen's Gang. Harlan provided a solution for Shelton's predicament and for both of their benefits. Fontaine offered to take the morphine off Shelton's hands, promising to distribute it legally to medical facilities, and that in return he would be able to reinvest money into the plan to build houses for returning G.I.'s. Shelton confidently accepted Fontaine's offer, calling him "a magician" as it not only solved his problem but would provide benefits for his war buddies. In actuality, Fontaine became a drug dealer, discretely selling the morphine to students and addicts by prescribing them as medication. With the proceeds, Fontaine was able to invest in the Suburban Redevelopment Fund, becoming part of Lenard Monroe's criminal syndicate to extort millions of dollars from the mayor. Shelton's name was also added to the Fund's list of managerial stakeholders, as Shelton had originally donated the morphine to Fontaine. Two prominent patients of Fontaine's were Elsa Lichtmann and Lou Buchwalter, Elsa was a German exile who fled to America and soon married Lou. While Fontaine treated Elsa's drug addiction, he offered Lou a job to work at Elysian Fields Development to build houses - appropriate, as Lou was a carpenter. However, Fontaine was using Lou for the benefit of the Suburban Redevelopment Fund and was fully aware that the houses were fraudulent and unsafe; hence, he was partially responsible for Buchwalter's death. Harlan visited Elsa at The Blue Room to inform her of Lou's death, but rationalised it as an "industrial accident". Over six months later, Fontaine went with Shelton to Hollywood Police Station, acting in his defence and vouching for his innocence in the LAPD's stolen morphine investigation. Despite detective Phelps' evidence, police commissioner Worrell arrived and interrupted the interview, thus protecting them from prison. While Monroe was facing the predicament of several holdouts, Fontaine offered a solution to ensure acquisition of the estates. Monroe rigged a promotional travel contest to ensure these families won a prize of a weekend getaway to Catalina Island, allowing Fontaine an opportunity to have Ira burn the homes to the ground. Fontaine suggested Ira burn down the houses as a form of treatment to help confront his past. Although the houses successfully burned down, allowing Monroe to acquire them, the Sawyer and Morelli families died in the fires because they had cancelled their trips, much to Monroe's shock and displeasure. Ira, guilt-ridden over the deaths, was driven further into insanity and was angered that Fontaine had used him, causing him to no longer fall under Harlan's control. Fontaine was eventually confronted by Shelton at his office, the latter naively informing him of the Suburban Redevelopment Fund conspiracy and expressing his complete shock. Fontaine, however, easily played on Shelton's trust. Tricking him into thinking he was innocent, Fontaine used the opportunity to inject and overdose Shelton with morphine, killing him. After leaving Shelton's body in an alleyway for Cole Phelps and Herschel Binggs to discover, Fontaine met with Lenard at a restaurant to discuss damage control. Monroe warned Fontaine of Jack Kelso's investigation of the Suburban Redevelopment Fund and finally told him to dispose of Ira. Death Fontaine was later visited by Elsa who explained her recovery from her addiction and mentioned Cole and Jack, causing Fontaine to stutter on his words. Catching him off-guard, Elsa confronted Fontaine by stating she knew of his involvement with Monroe and that he had suggested Lou worked at the housing site; insinuating that Fontaine was responsible for Lou's death. Finding himself cornered and exposed, Fontaine played up his innocence and attacked Elsa, striking her on the forehead with a crystal ball, knocking her unconscious. As he prepared to kill her to conceal his corruption, Ira Hogeboom arrived and witnessed the whole attack. In a fit of rage, Ira stormed in, grabbed Fontaine by the neck, and strangled him to death, saving Elsa, avenging Shelton and made a retribution to his evil deeds. Personality and traits Fontaine is one of the most cold and evil characters in the game, obsessed with money and manipulation. He constantly utilises people to further his ends, as seen by his keeping Elsa addicted to drugs in order to investigate the breakdown of an addict and using Lou Buchwalter for the Fund, causing his death. He is also a master at manipulating people, demonstrated by how he convinced Shelton to give him the stolen army surplus morphine in blatant abuse of his trust. Furthermore, he manipulated Ira Hogeboom to assist in the Fund's nefarious plans. Dr. Harlan speaks with a certain eloquence and a very flowery and educated vocabulary; he uses attractive words to emphasise his intelligence. Fontaine has something of a large ego, taking pride in his work and intelligence. He is extremely confident that things will always play out the way he plans them, and undermines the intelligence of others, viewing them as submissive and naive puppets almost to the point of malignant narcissism. He has an unnaturally calm demeanour, always speaking with a calm, disarming southern accent even in the most tense of situations, never revealing his true emotions or intentions. Fontaine is also condescending and patronising, as demonstrated when speaking to Phelps in "Manifest Destiny". Trivia *It is unknown how a lighter found itself in the deceased Fontaine's left hand, and why. He wasn't holding it when he attempted to get Hogeboom off of his throat, hinting at the possibility it was placed there. One thing in particular that links it to Hogeboom is the fact that it produces fire and it says "I.H." on the lighter, implying that it was Ira's personal lighter. *Harlan was a known member of the Project and one of their best scientists. Dixmors claimed the loss of Harlan was very big and important, as they lost one of their most important and smarted members. *He is not by any chance related to Michael Fontaine. *Harlan claims he read Gicov Bell's page on Wikipedia and read more about him on many sites dedicated to him as an idol. It is possible some of his personality could be based upon Gicov's or Leopold Strauss'. Gallery Dr._Fontaine.jpg|Dr. Fontaine as college professor. Harlan.png|Harlan looks so weird. Dr._Fontaine_head.jpg|Fontaine's smile is appearing. Fontaine.jpg|Harlan in his pullover. Fontaine_with_mayor.jpg|Fontaine talking with the Mayor. Courtney_and_Fontaine.jpg|Fontaine with his student, Courtney Shelton. Category:Doctors Category:Americans Category:Evil Genius Category:Filled with Evil Category:Deceased Characters Category:Arrogant Characters Category:Greedy Characters Category:Teachers Category:Tottal psychos Category:Former Good Guys Category:Christians Category:Antagonists Category:Manipulators Category:L.A. Noire Category:Lawful Evil Category:Characters Category:Project Associates Category:French Category:Corrupt Officials